He Lives in you
by HSMMANIAC
Summary: He was always the disney guy in the family.." That was a REALLY BAD SUMMARY! BUT I PROMISE THE STORY IS WAY BETTER! Oneshot. rypay bro and sis


**_Hey guys.. I am SOOOOO sorry I haven't been updating my story. I think some of you have noticed I'm not that good at keeping up with my stories.. so I think I'm gonna write only one-shots from now on. This is a rypay (brother and sister). It includes character death. It's short, but loveable! lol._**

DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own HSM or this song. I just thought it would go well together._**

**He Lives in You**

_Stupid car.._

_Stupid drunk driver.. he can go to hell.._

Sharpay held in her tears while looking at her brother in a hospital bed. He had been there for a week and a half and his condition had not changed at all.

_He's a fighter, they all said._

But she knew that already.

She held his hand and couldn't hold her tears any longer.

"Ryan! Please don't leave me! What am I supposed to do without you?!"

Ryan opened his eyes and he gives Sharpay a weak smile.

_That's Ryan for you, always trying to be happy about the situation.._

A teary-eyed Sharpay smiled at her twin, her protector, her only brother.

"Ryan...I..."

He started to whisper something..

_"I love you, little sis.."_

And with that, he took his last breath. The monitor stopped beeping.

She started crying even harder now, and kept holding his hand and wouldn't let go.

_"I'm sorry Ms. Evans, it was all we could do..."_

"Well, that wasn't good enough, now was it?!" She screamed at the doctors. She rushed out of the hospital. She ran home.

Her mom was at the hospital. She was also crying. She let her daughter go back home. But then she noticed a CD case right next to Ryan's bed.

There was a note:

_Mom, give this to Shar.. she'll need it._

Mrs. Evans felt a tear go down her cheek when she saw her son's handwritting.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

2 hours passed until Mrs. Evans had the courage to go home.

"Sharpay? Honey? I have something for you.."

Sharpay came downstairs. She was in her room, crying her eyes out. She didn't want to believe Ryan was gone.

Mrs. Evans handed the CD to her daughter, and gave her a hug.

"I'm going to go call the family members and set aside a date for the funeral."

_Of course. You never see Mom sad. Ever. Even when Dad died, she didn't weep a tear in front of me._

Sharpay went upstairs and stared at the door that led to Ryan's room. She finally built up the courage to go in there.

She sat on his bed, and remembered what had happened yesterday.

_Flashback:_

_"Stop it, Ryan!"_

_Sharpay giggled while her brother hit her with a pillow._

_" Admit it!"_

_"No!"_

_Sharpay grabbed another pillow and started hitting Ryan._

_" Hey! You stop it!"_

_The twins laughed and laughed that entire night._

_"Fine! I admit it! You're better than me at dancing!"_

_"I knew it."_

_Ryan smiled and hugged Sharpay._

_End Flashback._

Sharpay felt tears coming back.

She opened the CD case. She found a folded piece of paper:

_Shar... you're the best sister a guy could ever have. And I mean it. I'll always love you, sis. And I want you to have this. This CD helped me through the time when Dad died. It reminded me that he'll always be with us. Now it's your turn to realize that I'll be with you. I love you Shar. _

_-Ry._

She saw the CD.. it was the Lion King 2.

_Ryan was always the disney guy in the family._

She laughed at her thought, and smiled.

She put the CD in Ryan's CD player. She heard the song:

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala **

**Night  
And the spirit of life  
Calling**

**Oh, oh, iyo  
Mamela Listen  
Oh, oh, iyo**

**Ubukhosi bo khokho  
We ndodana ye sizwe sonke**

**Wait  
There's no mountain too great  
Oh, oh, iyo  
Hear these words and have faith  
Oh, oh, iyo  
Have faith**

**Hela hey mamela**

**Hela hey mamela**

**Hela hey mamela**

**Hela hey mamela**

**Hey, listen**

**He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**He lives in you**

**Ohh yeah**

**He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**He lives in you**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**He lives in you**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

Sharpay stopped crying and understood what Ryan meant. She looked at the note. She held it close and went downstairs to find her mom.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

_"We are here today to remember a young man named Ryan Evans. He was always happy, and had a big heart..."_

The pastor went on and on.

_He doesn't know what he was REALLY like.._

_" And now, his sister, Sharpay Evans, would like to say a few words."_

Sharpay went up to the altar. She tried her hardest not to cry.

" Ryan.. he was everything to me. The best brother anyone could have. And even though he's not here with us physically, he's still with us."

Sharpay continued her speech and then put on the CD Ryan had left for her.

She began singing along with it.. for she knew he would never really be gone.

He lives in her.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**What did you guys think? If you want to hear the song, I'll put a link to it on my profile. Please review!!**


End file.
